


A Life of Solitude

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Castiel devotes his life to the study of nature's glories, much to his family's disappointment and his valet's delight.Fictober prompt: “I heard enough, this ends now.”Promptober prompt: Victorian Era





	A Life of Solitude

“It's ridiculous, mother, and it's gone on far too long. We simply _must_ find my brother a wife.”

Castiel froze in the hall, his hand half an inch from the doorknob. He'd been about to enter his mother's salon, when he realized that he was the topic of conversation therein. Blushing slightly at his indecorousness, he leaned forward to listen as his sister Hester continued her tirade.

“He stays on that fusty little estate of his, all alone except for his books and the help, and pursues his _studies_ instead of any of the eligible ladies of the area. How can a man, almost thirty, continue to live in such a manner?”

Castiel's sister Ishim chimed in. “It makes no sense. He's a man of some title, and yet he closes himself off in his library and declines almost every invitation we send him. He told me last night he only came down to stay with us this week because we possess an interesting species of _bee_ in our garden at the moment. He's hardly spared a glance to any of our guests, even sweet Miss Hannah, who has pined for him since they were children.”

His mother's low voice hummed in agreement. “I quite agree, girls. I've waited too many years for Castiel to outgrow his frivolous studies and turn his energies towards a family. I shall contact Hannah's father on his behalf this afternoon and discuss an engagement.”

At this revelation, Castiel could contain himself no longer. He burst into the room, incensed. “I've heard enough. This ends now. Mother, you will contact no one on my behalf. I am of age, and I have chosen a life of solitude and contemplation. I consider my decision to devote myself to the study of nature's glories to be as inviolate as if I had taken holy orders, and I have asked you all to respect my choice. As it seems you cannot, I shall tarry here no longer.” He bowed stiffly at the waist, then turned and stalked from the room.

After arranging for his bags to be sent after him, he hurried to the stables and mounted his horse. The ride from his estate to that of his family usually took him several hours, as the roads passed through miles of meadows and woods which tempted his attention and invited frequent stops to collect samples or dash off sketches. Today, however, Castiel felt no inclination to observe the flowers. His mount seemed as eager to return to more congenial settings as he was, for he let her have her head, and she coursed swiftly along the path.

By sunset he was within sight of his home. The breath he felt he had been holding since he'd heard his mother's outrageous plan left him in a rush. He felt a deep relief, as if he'd dropped a heavy burden and knew he'd never have to shoulder it again. He left his horse with Benny the groom and made his way inside the house. Mrs. Bradbury, the housekeeper, could not hide her surprise to see him returning so early from his visit. They spoke briefly about the change, and Castiel assured her that he was content with the simple meals the cook had planned for the week of his absence. Then he bid her a good evening and retired to his chambers.

When he entered his bedroom, he found his valet Dean there, tucked into the bed and dozing, with a book on his chest. Taking care to make no unnecessary sounds, Castiel undressed efficiently and crawled in next to him.

As Castiel pressed up against Dean's naked back, he stirred. “...Cas?” he murmured.

“Yes, beloved. It's me.” Castiel rearranged them so that he could wrap his arms more fully around his lover.

“Thought you were gone for the week.” Dean sighed, snuggling against Cas's chest.

“I couldn't bear it. My mother was scheming to marry me off to Hannah. I don't think I'll be leaving here on another trip any time soon.” He nuzzled a kiss into the top of Dean's head.

“Good. I missed you.” He pushed his thigh between Cas's legs and ground up against him.

A groan escaped Cas's lips at the friction. He felt them both beginning to harden. “I can tell that I was missed. Is that why you were here in my bed, asleep, barely an hour after dinner?” He moved his hands to Dean's bottom and guided his hips into a delicious rhythm.

“Mmmmm, yes,” Dean moaned. “It smells like you in here. Smells like _us_.”

“That it does, my love. Now lay back, please. I have some contemplation to attend to.”

Dean rolled over, arranging his lovely body into a position of ease. Castiel peeled back the counterpane and applied himself fervently to the study of his most favorite of nature's glories.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178787616451/october-6-a-life-of-solitude-verabadler).


End file.
